Galaxy Academy
by Mystic Sky
Summary: Every three years, new students are accepted into Galaxy Academy, a school located on an isolated island. But can they survive against their rival school, Paradox Academy? Or will the mysteries of the island just be to much for them? No more OC's!
1. Enter Aya and Nori

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry I've been inactive for I don't know how long, but I'm back now! If any of you are fan's of Madoka in Wonderland, that one will be updated soon. But for now, this chapter awaits!**

**Look familiar anyone? This story originally belonged to Leodasdragon, who is unfortunately not going to be on fanfiction anymore. So the main plot to this story belongs to her. I was originally going to continue it, but then I realized that most of the people who submitted their OC's to her are no longer active on this site either, so I thought I'd give you all a chance to submit your OC's to this! The form is on my profile! Please submit them by PM, but if you do submit it by Review, you better have a good reason because of it! *Sigh*, don't worry, I'll still accept them by review, but I'd really prefer PM, it makes things so much more organized. And you can only submit one OC, but I might accept more later on for Paradox Academy. I'm not sure yet.**

**So please, submit your OCs! I'm not sure how many I'll accept to start with, but the sooner you submit them, the sooner this story will be started! But I should update this before the 20th, so please submit your OC's before then! But if I get enough before then, I'll be able to start sooner. But a week should be enough time, right? Sorry this chapter's so short, but this is basically just an into of my two OC's. Yes, I have to, and I'm terribly sorry about it! But I was going to use my one I haven't used in forever and just thought of a new one that would fit well. Sorry if either of them are Mary-Sue, please tell me if they are! There forms are also in my profile, to give you an example on how to fill your template out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade and Galaxy Academy originally belonged to Leodasdragon.**

**And yes, she did give this to me. Check her profile if you don't believe me.**

* * *

_Galaxy Academy! A specialized school made especially for bladers to train their talent and skill! At this prestigious school, the faculties and members will do their best to bring out their students full potential and strengthen the bond between every blader and their bey!_

_Every three years, new students ranging from ages 8-18 located all around the globe are accepted into this school!_

_There are many off campus places around this isolated island school, such a sandy beaches, grass hills, sky high cliffs, lakes, amusement parks, volcanoes, areas that always snow even in the summer, and even places that aren't even known to the faculties and members! And bey arenas surround the island to top it all off!_

_And each year, a tournament is held in which all students compete in battles against the rival school, Paradox Academy! For the past eight years, Galaxy academy has unfortunately lost to the rival school! But new hope has risen with the new generation of blader's invited to join the school, among them Japan's top blader, Gingka Hagane!_

_Hope that these students will help lead the academy to victory swiftly rising! Maybe this year, Galaxy Academy might actually win!_

* * *

"Shut up!" A young girl slammed her hands down on the table as she glared at the man yelling from on top of it. She brushed a strand of her short, dark brown hair out of her face as she slumped back down into her seat. After the little scene her older brother just made, she didn't want to be caught dead with him. Though, she_ was_ the one who asked him what Galaxy Academy was in the first place. But if you got an acceptment letter to a school you never heard of, you'd want to know what it was too, right?

"Come on, Sis! It's my job! I'm not called 'Blader DJ' for no reason!" the older boy, 'Blader' DJ, defended, and a short blonde haired girl just laughed at the siblings bicker.

"He does have a point, Nori!" Nori frowned at her best friends teasing.

"You shut up too, Aya!" Nori told her. Now her brother and her best friend were ganging up on her, what's wrong with the world?

"So..." Aya trailed off changing the subject. Nori swore that girl had the attention span the size of a pea. "Are you excited for Galaxy Academy? I know I am!"

"What? You're already choosing to go? But we just got our letters?!" Nori questioned, confused.

"I have five brothers, I want my own room!" Aya explained.

"Of course..." Nori wasn't at all shocked, she knew Anya's brothers.

"Besides," Aya continued. "Imagine all of the_ strong_ bladers there? It would certainly be more challenging than around here!" That seemed to spark Nori's interest.

"Strong bladers?"

"Yes! Even Gingka Hagane, Japan's strongest blader, is going to be going there!" DJ narrated, causing Nori to raise a fist at him and Aya to look at him oddly.

"Quit narrating everything, idiot!" Nori shouted at him.

"So, are you going to go then?" Aya questioned, she didn't want to go all alone, and she knew Nori didn't either. And the only way to convince her parents to let her go is if Nori would go too, they thought Nori was a good influence on her. Only, _they_ didn't know about Nori's 'little' temper issue.

Nori looked at Blader DJ, who nodded at her. She turned to Aya, her amber eyes matching Aya's bright blue ones as she smiled.

"Yes!"

"Alright then!" Aya clasped her hands together in anticipation. "Let's go to Galaxy Academy!"

* * *

**Okay! Start submitting! And remember, this one was Leodas' rule, but I agree with it! You're OC CANNOT be stronger than Gingka. And you're OC will NOT win every match. They will win some, but just not EVERY one. And that's everything I got. Until next time!**

**Please Review, for... Idiot Brother (Not that I have one. But if you do... or even if you don't... review)**


	2. Masamune's a Horrible Liar

**I got it out as promised! But... it's a little short. And I only introduced a few OC's. But don't worry, everyone else's OC's will be introduced either next chapter or the one after. I just didn't want to continue this one on forever with the SAME. CONCEPT. REPEATEDLY.**

**Anyways, basically everyone was accepted UNLESS you didn't have the OC sheet filled out COMPLETELY, since I liked everyone's OC's (translation: I was a pushover and I seem to lack the ability to say no over PM. I'm going to try to grow a backbone next time I make an OC story though).**

**And since all the reviews were basically about sending an OC and have basically all been replied to over PM, I don't feel the need to re-answer them. But I will tell you who submitted what OC.**

**Girls**

Aya Rein-Me

Nori Jazzman-Me

Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov-Graceful Amaryllis

Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina-GoldenAngel999

Winta Blyth-Phantus Dragon

Suikana Asuma Hagane-Empress Lunastra

Sunsun Lui-soul-maddness

Mana Valkov-Gingercookiessnaps

Florida Melody Anderson-Grace of Light

Sierra Yin Crystals-DazzlerAngel

Ayami Gin Scarlett- Tiger demon of Light

**Boys**

Max Smith-siderisn

Alec Lance-Fallenbey

Apollo Tatsumaki-Shirogane7

Azrael Almasi-Hazardous by Instinct

Isaac Oceanus-reven228

Vine Yardly-Gingercookiessnaps (I know they already submitted one, but it was okayed with me, plus I needed a narcissistic guy to torture)

**P.S. GoldenAngel999, I don't mean to offend you or your OC in this chapter. That's all I'm going to say. If this offends you any, I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or your OC'S.**

* * *

"Whoa!" Aya exclaimed as her eyes rested on the rather large ship that would be taking them to the isolated island school. "That thing's giant!"

"It's not that big..." Nori started, but she laid eyes on the ship too and her eyes widened. "Never mind." Aya turned her attention back on Nori, looking at her choice of clothing oddly.

"Aren't you hot?" It was nearly 90°F (32°C), and yet Nori was wearing a white long-sleeved button up shirt, a dark brown mid-thigh length skirt, an unbuttoned beige vest, an unbuttoned dark brown jacket and light brown mid-shin length boots. She was wearing three layers for crying out loud!

Aya looked down at her own attire, a white tank-top under a light blue sleeveless vest with a white hood, faded blue jean-shorts and light blue high-top sneakers. Not to mention the pale blue beanie on her head! Even wearing this she was still hot, she could only imagine the warmth Nori felt!

"Not really." Aya looked at Nori like she grew two heads.

"Huh?" Aya questioned, clearly surprised by her answer, like any other _normal _person should be. "How are you not hot?!" Nori shrugged.

"This is what I usually wear, you get used to it after a while." Aya shook her head at her friends comment.

"You're nuts." Aya scanned the crowd of people on the docks, one person catching her eyes. Aya pointed at him, before calling out to Nori. "See! That's what you're supposed to wear in this kind of weather!"

Nori sighed at her friends persistence, but nonetheless looked where she was pointing, at a tall, dark blue haired boy. He was standing too far away to get a good look at his outfit, but his unbuttoned red floral Hawaiian shirt stood out like a sour thumb, it's color even brighter compared to his dark tan cargo shorts. And along with his dark brown flip-flops and the sunglasses covering his eyes, he looked like he was already on vacation, even though they were only on the docks.

The sound of the horn on the boat signaling it was going to take off soon snapped Nori out of her thoughts.

"Just shut up and board the boat." Nori stated blandly, causing Aya to crack a smirk.

"We're practically going on a year-long vacation, can't you at least pretend you're excited?" Aya questioned, and Nori only picked up her bags and started walking towards the ship. "H-hey! Wait up!"

* * *

A taxi came to a stop on side of the road, near the busy port. Two boys stepped out of it, one with auburn hair and beige highlights and the other with plain white hair. They both grabbed their luggage before paying the driver, then turning to look at the boat they'd be ridding.

"So, Toby, this is the ship that'll take us to Galaxy Academy?" The auburn haired boy questioned in awe, if that ship was just taking them to the school, just imagine how nice the school must be.

"I'm pretty sure it is, Zeo." Toby told him, he himself a little surprised at the quality of the ship that was only going to transfer them.

"I still can't believe we got accepted and Masamune didn't!" Zeo exclaimed, not taking his eyes off of the ship. Toby looked around briefly, trying to find where they board the ship, when he saw a familiar figure standing there.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Toby informed him, and Zeo looked in the direction Toby was. A certain boy with spikey black hair stood by a lamp-post, looking anxious.

"Masamune?!" Zeo shouted in shock. He and Toby then picked up their luggage and ran towards him (more like sped-walked/jogged since their bags were kind of heavy).

"Masamune!" Zeo yelled one more time, finally getting the self-proclaimed 'Number One' blader's attention, who turned to them and smiled.

"Zeo! Toby!" He shouted, acknowledging them.

"We had no idea that you were going here, why didn't you tell us?" Toby questioned. Masamune flushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, guys! I found out that my girlfriend got accepted here too and in all of the excitement I must have forgot to tell you!" Masamune apologized, and Toby and Zeo looked at him doubtful.

"Uh-huh." Zeo agreed, playing along. "And just where is this so-called 'Girlfriend'?" Masamune looked around.

"She's running a little late, but I'm sure she'll be here soon!"

"Sure she will." Zeo said, putting his hands behind his head, and closing his eyes. "Next time you want to try to play off you forgetting to tell us something, you might want to come up with a better lie."

"But I'm not lying!" Masamune argued. Before Zeo could come up with a good comeback, a voice interrupted them.

"Masamune!" A feminine voice shouted, causing Zeo, Toby and Masamune to look in it's direction.

"Cherry Girl!" Masamune exclaimed embracing the girl as she reached him. Zeo and Toby's mouths dropped open a little bit. He actually did have a girlfriend. And she was... well, cute. With her cherry red hair held back by her purple headband, baby blue eyes, and her curvy body and slightly large bust, which made the two boys blush for noticing. Though, her pink midriff top, sleeveless red mini-jacket covered with white hearts, and ripped-short denim shorts complemented her body shape, it didn't help her case any either, only causing the boys to blush more. It was revealing in the most innocent of ways.

Zeo and Toby looked away swiftly before their blushes could get any worse, while Masamune had a smug look on his face, that defiantly shut them up. Though he couldn't help but be a little mad at them for checking out his girlfriend.

"Cherry Girl, these are my friends that I told you about, Toby and Zeo. Guy's, this is my girlfriend, Frieda."

"Nice to meet you!" Frieda said, since neither of the had recovered yet. Though, the sound of the horn going off telling the passengers the boat was going to take off soon finally snapped them out of their daze.

"We should probably get on the boat now." Toby stated, and everyone else agreed.

* * *

**Again, I apologize over half of the OC's weren't introduced, but they will be next chapter. I have an idea (or I'll just use Leodas's. Whatever comes first).**

_**What characters do you think should be in Paradox Academy?**_

**I honestly cannot decide, so I would like your guy's opinions. Paradox Academy is Galaxy Academy's rival school.**

**Fun Fact: When counting all of the Canon Characters and the OCs, there was a total of 69 characters in all. Why must the world be so perverted sometimes? T_T**

**Please review, for... Zeo and Toby's pervertedness?**


	3. Chasing Yu

**Okay, because fanfiction wasn't working yesterday for me, I'm sorry this was a day late. And, I'm sorry if the review replies suck, but I just spent TWO hours writing funny, clever responses to all of them, only for my computer to glitch out and refresh the page, erasing EVERYTHING I wrote. I worked really hard on that too T_T**

**GoldenAngel999- I'm**** glad you are not offended. And yes, they can be very offended, like most guys (isn't that right, Hazardous By Instinct?).**

**Graceful Amaryllis****- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. It seems a lot of people want the bad guys to be the villains. Maybe I'll do that, but then again, maybe I won't. The world will never know~ (Okay, I lied, you guys will figure out one day).**

**Hazardous By Instinct****- It seems I have the power to make people excited. I PROMISE I'LL ONLY USE THIS POWER FOR EVIL! I mean good. Well, evil too. Hehehe. They don't expect a thing. WAIT! NO! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!**

**Huh, delete is one of those words that if you stare at it long enough in caps, it looks like it's spelled wrong.**

**DazzlerAngel- I'm glad you're pumped up! Sorry, but fanfiction was being stupid and seemed to decide not to work until after I went to bed.**

**Darkus Phantom- YAY! IT'S LIKED! *does happy dance with you* Three layers of clothes? Just how ****_hot _****does it get where you live! Even where I live (where the weather is bipolar) it can get really hot! Yes, review for their pervertedness. REVIEW! Oh, wait, you did. Hehe ^_^ That's why I'm having a little troubles, there's not enough people to go into both schools (well there are, but most of them would be accepted in Galaxy), and I can't decide who to send to which. Huh? I don't exactly know what 69 is, besides that it's perverted, but I'm guessing it's gross? I don't know, only to not look it up.**

**Tiger demon of light- Cool, review for their pervertedness, you know you want to :P I'm glad you think so. And I'm still not introducing all the characters at once, and I'm sorry Gin isn't introduced in this chapter. I'll try to introduce her in the next.**

**reven228- Is it? Well then, CONGRATULATIONS! You won... NOTHING! That takes some mad skill XD I'm just messing with ya.**

**Fallenbey****- You can send her as a student to Paradox Academy once I put up the form (it'll be a while still), or you could send her as a late student to Galaxy Academy, since you okayed it with me before the story began.**

**Random User- I like your OC, but unfortunately I'm not accepting students for Paradox Academy just yet, I need to put up the form for it, but that won't be out until later. Sorry! But, I will guarantee you a spot in Paradox Academy. So, in simpler terms, you are accepted, just not yet. I just want to introduce all OCs and have their personalities develop a little bit first.**

**Disclaimer- I don't won Metal Fight Beyblade. If I did, Hikaru wouldn't have quit beyblading *hint hint***

* * *

_'I still can't believe I got accepted to Galaxy Academy along with the others.'_ Hikaru thought, leaning against the railing looking down at the sea, wearing her old blading outfit rather than her WBBA uniform. _'It's been so long since I beybladed for fun. Ever since that incident with Ryuga...' _Hikaru shivered. _'But he's good now. All threats of the world are taken care of at the moment, the Director gave me a vacation, and I got accepted to here. Though, I'm sure they're aware I stopped beyblading... Maybe the Director pulled a few strings so I could keep an eye on Gingka and the others, especially Suika'_

Hikaru looked over at the female Gingka, who was standing next to her brother as they talked with Madoka. She'd be lying if she said if it wasn't for the yellow tips of her spikey red hair and slightly more feminine body, Suikana would be identical to her brother. But at least they were dressed differently, Suika sporting a blue long-sleeved blouse and black jeans, though if one were to look at them from a distance they could easily mistake her for Gingka because of their identical cream scarves and bright red hair. Hikaru couldn't help but feel pity for her because of that. Well, and her medical condition, but that was a whole other story.

With most of the worlds best known bladers all packed on one ship, Hikaru could only imagine what was on everyone's mind...

* * *

"WOW! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Gingka exclaimed loud enough to make everyone within 50 feet of him cringe, and attracting a tan, small-looking boy's attention when Madoka, who was standing right next to him, shouted in pain as he yelled right in her ear.

"Ow!" The boy looked at them oddly with his dark brown eyes, pushing his glasses up to get a clearer view of them. If his eyes weren't deceiving him, the red head standing there was Gingka Hagane, a member of Gan Gan Galaxy, aka the team that won the Beyblade World Championships. He remembered watching that on TV, trying to study their techniques, so he could _finally _beat his cousins. Though, it didn't work. But since they, too, were heading to Galaxy Academy, he'd have a chance to battle them first hand, and win, too.

Or at least, that's what he was hoping would happen, not like he would admit that. Though, he was getting pretty, no, _really_ good, if he did say so himself. But he still had a lot of work to do if he wanted to be one of the bests. One day, everyone would know the name 'Azrael Almasi'. And maybe then people would stop saying it wrong!

As he was distracted, two small (or at least slightly smaller than him) objects went whizzing past him, knocking him to the ground, making one of his black and red sneakers, which somehow came untied, fly off of his foot. He scrambled up to grab it (and to try to avoid the fact someone smaller than him was able to knock him down so easily) and replace it back onto his foot, before standing up and dusting off his black cargo shorts, glaring in the direction the people ran.

"Sorry, kid!" One of the objects yelled at him, and Azrael's eyebrow twitched a little.

"I'M NOT A KID!" He shouted back, picking up his luggage before running after them.

Gingka, Suika and Madoka just looked dumbstruck as the short, black haired boy went chasing after two 'mysterious' beings that knocked him to the ground.

"Something tells me Yu and Tithi were accepted to Galaxy Academy too." Madoka stated, and Gingka and Suika nodded, for different reasons. Gingka in happiness that two of his friends were accepted, and Suika in awe of just how fast the two boys' small legs could take them.

"I wonder what they're in such a hurry for?" Suika wondered out loud, and Gingka smirked.

"Knowing them there's probably some awesome battle going on they want to get a part in!" Gingka grabbed his luggage and Suika's, and started running after them. "Come on, let's go!"

"Gah! Wait up!" Madoka shouted, chasing after them. Suika went running after them too, only at a much slower and calmer rate, so her health didn't act up.

_'I wonder where he get's all that energy from...'_

* * *

A tall girl walked down the halls, her dark brown eyes filled with determination. By the way her eyes scanned the halls, it was pretty obvious she was looking for something, or rather, _someone. _She pushed a strand of her long, red-tipped black hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear, next to her side-braid. She'd knew a few strands of hair came out of it, but she'd worry about that later.

The girl, Florida, had somehow learned that a couple of her old friends had been accepted to Galaxy Academy, as one would have been expecting, they were in the Beyblade World Championships after all.

So you think someone so focused on trying to find someone would be watching where they're going, right? Wrong. Florida was so focused on trying to find their familiar faces, she completely ignored the fact Yu and Tithi were running straight at her... until they plowed right into her. Fortunately, she had good balance, she didn't do anything worse than stumble a little. She turned her attention around at them, about to shout at them or something, until a Azrael went running past her, causing her to do a little spin to try to keep her balance. Then, Gingka and Madoka went running past her, and since she was still dazed from her little spin there, she toppled onto the ground. Finally, Suika came running after them, stopping when she saw Florida on the ground.

"Sorry!" Suika apologized, as she held out a hand to help Florida up. Florida, still incredibly confused and dizzy, gladly accepted the help, before watching Suika take off again.

"I'll show those little jerks why they shouldn't push people over..." Florida muttered under her breath as she joined in with the chase.

* * *

Arriving on the deck, Yu and Tithi finally came to a stop, everyone else behind them, either yelling at the two (Florida and Azrael), or questioning them (Gingka, Madoka and Suika).

"What's the big idea?!" Florida commented.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 16!" Azrael added in.

"You guy's got accepted too!? That's so cool!" Gingka exclaimed, completely oblivious to the fact Florida and Azrael were scolding Yu and Tithi.

"I hope you guys have been taking good care of your beys." Madoka piped in.

"How do you two run so... fast?" Suika questioned, purely out of curiosity.

"But Yo-Yo and Psycho-Man were fighting, so I went to go get Tithi so we could watch! This battle's going to be legendary!" Yu explained, throwing his hands in the air at the last part for dramatic effect. Before anyone could ask who Psycho-Man was or why it was going to be legendary, two male voices got there attention from another spot on the deck. The group walked over to see a small crowd.

"Say that again! I dare you!" A familiar voice growled, and as soon as Gingka heard it, he recognized it.

"Damian!" Gingka gasped, the group trying to find a spot to see, once they found one, they saw the one and only Damian standing in Kyoya's face, glaring at him. Kyoya growled back at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Nori stood at the other side of the crowd, watching them intently.

"So stupid..." She muttered. "At this rate, they'll sink the ship."

"I. Said. You're. Weak." Kyoya sneered at him. The majority of the crowd around them slowly started backing up cautiously, knowing already that it was going to be a bad argument. Damian gave Kyoya a death glare and pushed him back, forcing him to let go of his shirt.

"How about we settle things right here and now?!" He questioned, taking out his Hades Kerbecs.

"Fine with me! I'll crush you like the puny bug you are!" Kyoya replied, taking out Leone.

"Come on, guys. Can't you try to get along for five minutes?" Gingka questioned, slowly attempting to approach them.

"NO!" The two bladers turned their heads to glare at him momentarily, then turning back to each other.

"Well, at least they agreed with that?" Madoka offered as Gingka ran for his life- I mean heroically stepped back to where the others were (and where he was safe from their kill-zone).

"Prepare to be plunged in Hades." Damian sneered, as he pulled out his launcher. Kyoya did the same. Before they had a chance to attach their beys, another bey came flying out of seemingly nowhere and knocking Damian's out of his hand, and a book flying at Kyoya's bey, doing the same to it.

"Who did that?!" Kyoya shouted, before turning his attention to the red and gold bey spinning between them. "What the-?" The bey went flying back to the owner... Nori. Who was just standing there, glaring at them.

"You guys do realize that if you battled, you would have just sunk the ship, right?" Both of the boys remained silent.

"Then we'll just have to have a fist fight." Kyoya spoke up glaring at Damian.

"Fine." The blue haired boy agreed, clenching his fists. Florida, getting an idea, quickly ran between them and picked their beys off of the ground, before running off with them in order to stop their fighting.

"Hey!" Both boys shouted, before chasing after her.

Nori sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. If they had wanted to fist fight, she would have gladly knocked them out so they wouldn't have to constantly worry about them destroying the ship.

Gingka laughed sheepishly while Madoka sighed watching them both run after her. If this is what the boat ride was like, just imaging how the rest of the school year was going to be.

Azrael just watching in awe. He hadn't even been on the ship ten minutes, and he already met (or at least seen) four Beyblade World Championship Competitors, all making it over halfway. He'd have to do a lot of training to match their skill level, but he was positive that he would be able to beat them all one day.

* * *

**So, a few more OC's have been introduced! Sorry if your hasn't been introduced, yet again.**

_**What's your theory on how Hikaru and Damian both got accepted to Galaxy Academy?**_

**I think Damian personally blackmailed the school into 'accepting' him. And Hikaru, maybe Ryo just wanted to be Phoenix without being criticized (I do have an idea on why, but I just thought I'd share the first thing that popped into my mind).**

**Fun Fact: Most of the Kyoya VS Damian scene was from Leodas' story, but I re-wrote some parts so instead of her character, Dragel, I could use the other OC's (since Dragel isn't a character in this fic T_T).**

**Please Review ****_for_****... Psycho-Man and the Yo-Yo?**


End file.
